Você Me Deixa Assim
by MoiLina
Summary: Não sabia como definir. Castiel estava confuso e quem mais, se não Dean Winchester, poderia deixá-lo assim? DASTIEL.


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Não sabia como definir. Castiel estava confuso e quem mais, se não Dean Winchester, poderia deixá-lo assim?

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha exclusiva culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**VOCÊ ME DEIXA ASSIM**

Castiel estava confuso.

Não era uma dúvida sobre o que era certo ou não, pois havia aprendido que essa definição cabia apenas a ele. Também não era mais sobre a sua lealdade, ao lado que deveria pertencer, porque no seu vocabulário a palavra "dever" havia perdido espaço. Castiel havia conquistado sua liberdade no sentido mais amplo e, para restringi-la, só em nome dos seus interesses e dos valores que agora tinha. Ele deixara de ser um número e passará a ser alguém por si só. Ninguém precisava defini-lo, obrigado.

Não, a confusão de Castiel em nada se ligava à noção de dever, nem mesmo culpa. Era algo mais pessoal, mexia com seu íntimo, e daí as incertezas que o rodeavam.

E claro, como sempre, a partida para seus conflitos havia sido Dean Winchester.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ou se Castiel tinha outras questões a resolver, sempre estava disponível para ajudá-lo. O laço formado entre eles era forte, de confiança, até mesmo de amizade, e o anjo sentia-se impelido a protegê-lo, ainda que nada o obrigasse a isso. Era gratificante ajudar os irmãos Winchester, não era desperdício de tempo e ele se sentia útil sobremaneira, além de _feliz_.

Ainda que brigassem.

E, _céus_, as brigas e discussões entre ele e Dean cresciam tal qual sua presença entre eles. O Winchester mais velho provavelmente via algum prazer em contradizê-lo. À sua maneira, Castiel entendia que Dean era medroso, embora não admitisse, valendo-se do autoritarismo para não ceder, sempre com palavras duras apontadas àquele que o enfrentasse. Mas não era medroso no sentido negativo. Dean havia perdido muito do que lhe era valioso e temia perder o pouco que lhe restará, principalmente o irmão, e para o anjo aquilo justifica muito das atitudes infantis do caçador.

Perdoá-lo era fácil. Ficar com ele, mais ainda. Os momentos entre discussões valiam o suficiente.

E Castiel não iria mentir, quando Dean resolvia não confiar mais no mundo e se fechava em si teatralmente, ele realmente se irritava. Daí boa parte das brigas. Brigas que dificilmente passavam das acusações e xingos.

Mas a briga em questão ultrapassou todos os limites. Do físico ao emocional. Havia sido de longe a mais quente, talvez porque Sam não estivesse lá para apartá-los. Ele mesmo perdera seu autocontrole, quando resolveu arremessar Dean para o outro lado do quarto sem pensar direito, e se arrependeu quase no mesmo instante, mas mal teve tempo de articular desculpas.

No instante seguinte Dean estava na sua frente, desferindo socos e mais socos. Castiel não tentou se defender, apenas desviar, concentrando-se na dor estampada no rosto do Winchester. A dor da queda no chão, a dor da mão contra o corpo de Castiel, a dor da humilhação.

O corpo humano que vestia havia lhe dado muita coisa, mais do que poderia agradecer, mas dor não era uma delas, pelo menos não na intensidade que humanos poderiam sentir. E por isso, a única dor que Castiel realmente havia conhecido era a de Dean, pois de alguma forma ela conseguia atingi-lo, bem no cerne, como ondas.

Naquela situação, naquele impasse, na quentura das emoções e com a insistência de Dean de machucar a si próprio feio¹, Castiel ouviu a voz que sussurava em sua cabeça. A voz minúscula já estava lá há algum tempo, principalmente quando se encontrava com Dean, mas ela realmente se fez alta – era a sua própria percebeu, e ele a obedeceu sem mais consequências.

Num impulso segurou o soco que era mirado contra seu rosto, e terminou o movimento puxando o braço de Dean para trás, por cima do seu ombro, enquanto segurou a outra mão do caçador e a torceu contra as costas dele, segurando-a lá, antes de beijá-lo com força.

Castiel nunca imaginou que beijaria Dean Winchester, mas adorou o calor e a maciez dos lábios, e o gosto adocicado que tinham. Imaginou de pronto, contudo, que aquele momento não iria durar muito, que logo Dean iria morder, empurrar, xingá-lo pela ousadia.

E de fato, Dean o mordeu, depois de um gemido baixo, e nem de longe tinha a intenção de causar dor. Castiel se arrepiou por inteiro quando o Caçador segurou sua nuca com a mão livre e aprofundou o beijo, com língua e saliva, e então ele próprio gemeu o nome do caçador contra os lábios deste.

Logo eles estavam se abraçando apertado, dançando pelo quarto sem uma direção certa, braços entrelaçados e quadris juntos. Dean puxou seu casaco para o chão, depois sua gravata e abriu sua camisa, e Castiel sentiu vergonha pela primeira vez, medo de não agradar, que Dean ganhasse consciência e se afastasse.

Mas os olhos do caçador estavam fixos no seu peito, na pele branca recém-descoberta, e ele deslizou os dedos suavemente desde cima até o cós das suas calças, e Castiel sentiu os músculos da sua barriga contraírem-se sozinhos com o contato.

"Sabe, Cass... Eu achei que isso não fosse possível." Confessou, encarando o anjo que o olhava da mesma forma maravilhada. E então Castiel só pode deixar-se relaxar novamente, e dar vasão ao que vinha de dentro, e sorrir. De verdade, como nunca havia feito antes. Era alívio, felicidade, _resposta_.

Dean sorriu de volta antes de voltar a beijá-lo no maxilar e no queixo, mordendo-o, sentindo a pele áspera contra os lábios e língua, antes de alcançar seus lábios novamente, as mãos dançando perto do baixo ventre de Castiel, que sentia o calor aumentar com a proximidade.

Era difícil pensar. Ideias se tornavam apenas ecos dentro da cabeça de Castiel, e seu corpo agia por impulso, como se soubesse o que fazer, como se cada toque de Dean em sua pele fosse uma pergunta a qual seus braços respondiam, como tirando a camiseta escura dele sem jeito e deixando-o com os cabelos arrepiados, ou puxando-o para si pelo cinto, antes de desafivelá-lo, arrancando do caçador uma exclamação surpresa.

Entre toques, as calças se juntaram ao resto das roupas em um segundo, assim como as meias e sapatos, e Castiel empurrou o caçador levemente para trás para vê-lo. Dean era lindo aos seus olhos, em qualquer sentido que pudesse ser imaginado. A pele clara, os músculos levemente salientes, os braços grossos e quentes, as pernas, o... _oh_! Castiel estava descobrindo o sexo.

"_Amor_, Cass, amor". Dean o corrigiu em certo momento.

Amor com o corpo, com a alma, sua mente divagou na semiconsciência.

Castiel havia descoberto que era bom beijar Dean, e sentir o seu cheiro e a maciez do seu cabelo. Descobrira que sentia-se completo quando estava entre seus braços, lábios unidos. Gostara de ouvir e fazê-lo gemer, principalmente quando dizia seu nome como um suspiro, e, mais que tudo, poder se deitar sobre o corpo de Dean, quando em uma espiral o chão sumiu e eles tombaram sobre a cama de solteiro do hotel.

Deitados, as sensações pareceram triplicar, quadruplicar, rompendo qualquer definição por palavras. Castiel sentia Dean por inteiro, o peso do seu próprio corpo comprimindo ele contra o colchão e o edredom, enquanto o caçador abraçava suas pernas com as próprias, correndo as unhas contra sua costa levemente, causando cócegas e eletricidade.

Os toques de Dean em seu corpo eram golpes diretos à sanidade. Qualquer controle que tinha se perdera há tempos atrás, entre os móveis e as roupas. E sempre que Castiel achava que aquele era o limite para tanto _prazer_, o caçador conseguia transpassar todas suas expectativas, como quando resolveu deslizar o braço entre os corpos e brincar com os dedos pela região intima do anjo, segurando-o firme em sua mão, e riu safado em satisfação ao ver a expressão surpresa e inocente que preencheu o rosto do moreno.

"Não esquece de respirar, Cass...". Dean havia dito divertido, e Castiel poderia ficar bravo se o caçador não houvesse começado a se _mexer_ logo em seguida, roubando seu ar novamente.

A mão de Dean ia e vinha, e o anjo sabia que perderia a razão se aquilo continuasse. Ele suava e gemia, e o caçador o provocava aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo, apenas para vê-lo se contorcer em agonia. Oh, Dean sabia ser mal quando queria, e Castiel jurou que um dia saberia fazer igual. Quem sabe pior.

"Dean...!". Não pôde não gemer em frustação quando ele parou por completo, puxando-o para baixo e beijou seus lábios em consolo. "Continua...". Pediu entregue.

Mas Dean fez diferente, e Castiel gemeu alto quando o caçador apertou suas nádegas, apertando-o para baixo, para maior contato e _fricção_, e dali sua voz só subiu e subiu, a ponto de Dean fechar seus lábios em um beijo quando até os outros quartos puderam ouvir a exaltação do anjo.

Ele estava zonzo, entorpecido. Seu quadril seguia sozinho o ritmo que o caçador impunha, e ele apertou com força o travesseiro abaixo da cabeça de Dean, a ponto de entortar suas pontas em direção ao rosto bonito dele, aconchegando-o entre as duas partes.

"Cass... eu quero você". Dean gemeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro, e dobrando as pernas por baixo dele. "Dentro." Disse simplesmente, e ao olhar do anjo completou. "Me beija, e só sente...".

E Castiel obedeceu, completamente perdido dentro daquele torpor, beijando o caçador com paixão. Em dado momento Dean se ergueu levemente, escorregando as mãos pelos seus ombros e braços, até alcançar suas pernas, incitando para que se ajoelhasse entre as dele, e Castiel aproximou mais os quadris, fazendo o caçador gemer alto em resposta. E ele entendeu o que "dentro" significava.

"Dean, tem certeza? Eu posso te ferir, eu não...". Mas não conseguiu completar. Dean o puxou para baixo, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço com os braços e beijando-o de leve, tirando a tensão dos seus ombros.

"U-hum, Cass... apenas... faça...". Pediu com a voz baixa e dengosa, enquanto estalava beijos pelas suas bochechas, sobrancelhas e olhos. "Eu confio em você...".

_Confiança._ Poucas palavras e Castiel sentiu-se aquecer por dentro. Com um suspiro, e um impulso, se empurrou para frente, entrando no corpo do caçador de uma única vez, sentindo-se acolhido e quente. Seus olhos se reviraram por sob as pálpebras e ele congelou por um instante, a sensação daquela ligação tirando completamente sua razão. _Tão apertado!_ Naquele instante só havia o prazer, a pele e o tato, mas então o gemido de Dean o fez abrir os olhos apenas para se perder novamente, dessa vez na beleza do vermelho das bochechas do caçador, no seu rosto contraído, no suor que começava a brilhar em sua testa.

Inclinou-se sobre Dean, ficando muito próximo do seu rosto, antes de se mover. Para frente, e para trás. Devagar. Atento a qualquer sinal de dor naquele rosto perfeito. A cada vez que se movia, brigava entre o prazer febril que percorria seu corpo e a vontade de fechar os olhos, para poder se deliciar com as feições dele. Era quase uma disputa de quem conseguia manter por mais tempo aquela contemplação conforme o prazer só aumentava. Hora eram os olhos de Castiel que se fechavam com a intensidade, hora os de Dean, mas mais se semicerravam, porque aquele outro vínculo também era importante demais para ser quebrado por muito tempo.

Dean mordia os lábios para não gemer alto demais, deixando-os vermelho cereja, e Castiel o ajudava com beijo longos e úmidos, a cada estocada mais forte, e o caçador o abraçava com mais força, os braços pelos seus ombros, as pernas em sua cintura. Os movimentos eram alucinados. Estava quente, inebriante. Estava elétrico. Era a perfeição.

"Me toca, Cass...". O pedido saiu baixo, quase um esgar. E o anjo deslizou a mão para baixo, fechando-a no pênis de Dean como o outro havia feito antes, apertando-o e sentindo o pulsar em sua palma, massageando-o na mesma velocidade que se perdia no seu corpo. Eles haviam encontrado a cadência certa, e seus gemidos, juntos, soavam como música.

Dean gemeu alto e estremeceu, apertando-o dentro de si e com seus braços, o pescoço esticado para trás e esquentou a barriga de Castiel, e sem poder aguentar toda aquela intensidade, o anjo se perdeu em prazer logo em seguida, os espasmos percorrendo e retorcendo seu corpo, seu gozo preenchendo o caçador por dentro.

Sonolento, deixou-se cair sobre o corpo de Dean, que parecia igualmente sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa, apoiando o rosto no pescoço do caçador, ouvindo sua respiração e as batidas do coração. Moveu a mão até o seu peito para senti-las contra os dedos também.

Eles se mantiveram deitados e juntos, em silêncio, pois só estarem abraçados dizia mais que quaisquer palavras. Era uma promessa de união, de companheirismo.

Ficaram abraçados e nus, na paz que haviam alcançado, até que Sam bateu na porta, querendo entrar e sem entender porque esta estava trancada de novo, reclamou da mania idiota e não prática de Dean, pois se fosse um fantasma ou um demônio ou _sei lá_ não seriam trancas a impedir sua entrada, o que deu tempo suficiente para Dean correr para o banheiro, e Castiel recolocar as roupas no tempo de um estalar de dedos para recebê-lo.

E não, tão concentrado que estava em suas próprias razões, Sam não achou estranho Castiel estar no quarto naquele horário avançado da noite, enquanto esperava seu irmão terminar o banho.

E desde então, Castiel se encontrava com Dean as escondidas. Sempre que possível.

Eles brigavam, tanto quanto antes, mas as pazes agora eram refeitas de uma maneira _melhor_, e mais prática, não com palavras amenas. E na presença do Winchester mais novo, eles se mantinham suficientemente afastados, coabitando na aparência, embora a tensão percorresse o ambiente como eletricidade.

E sobre sua confusão, era aquilo tudo que se passava com ele e Dean que não entendia muito bem, e passava horas pensando e repensando.

A necessidade de estar sempre com ele, o descontrole e o pensamento em branco quando o sentia o abraçar por trás, e a felicidade instantânea ao vê-lo. Ah, e tinha a ansiedade, o tremor, e a vontade de conversar, mesmo que não houvesse algo sério para tanto. Era mais a necessidade daquele timbre que o fazia flutuar com os pés firmes no chão.

Castiel tinha vontade de abraçá-lo a todo instante. Vê-lo, a todo instante. Ouvi-lo, senti-lo, acariciá-lo. Fazer _amor_ com ele. Preenchê-lo. Ser preenchido. Se perder entre os lençóis, como se fossem para outro mundo, só deles. As cobertas serviam como uma porta para o imaginável.

E mais, duas vezes, conversando com as mãos sobre a mesa, Castiel deslizou seus dedos até encontrar os do caçador, que o olhava seriamente, e então o anjo as afastava, sentindo-se estranho por dentro. A comichão de tocá-las estava sempre presente, mas Castiel se controlava, até que um dia foi Dean a puxar sua mão para o colo e brincar com seus dedos, sem interromper o que falavam, ignorando abertamente a falta de reação do anjo pelos próximos minutos.

Por que daquilo?

Castiel gostava de se perder o olhando, e gostava mais ainda quando era retribuído e Dean sorria para ele. Era uma sensação boa.

Também aprendera gostar do toque do jeans. Em suas palmas, contra suas roupas, direto na pela do seu corpo. Castiel queria vê-lo vestido com seu casaco um dia desses. Será que Dean também tinha pensamentos estranhos assim?

Mas ele não gostava de ter que se esconder, de esperar que Dean ficasse sozinho para ser verdadeiro. Era uma escolha estar com o caçador, e ele havia-o pedido que mantivessem isso escondido do irmão mais novo. Para não causar problemas, dissera, e o anjo entendeu. Só que com o tempo aquilo passou a incomodar. Essa_ mentira_ o privava de Dean.

Inclusive, era o que ele estava fazendo agora. Esperando de frente ao hotel, na garoa leve, Dean despachar Sam para que eles pudessem se encontrar a sós. Fazia dias que não se viam.

Era sempre assim. Ele ficava na porta, oculto, esperando Sam sair para então voar – literalmente – para dentro do quarto, quando Dean o recebia com um sorriso safado e o beijo doce com que sonhava acordado desde o último encontro.

E faziam. Mil coisas em poucos minutos. Condensavam em segundos as ânsias de semanas inteiras, das horas que passaram apenas lembrando-se, querendo prolongar o contato ao máximo. _Queria o para sempre_, desejava de olhos apertados, enquanto beijava os lábios de Dean e o apertava contra si com mais força. Posse.

Não, Castiel não pretendia se tornar humano para estar lá toda hora, e ele não acreditava que isso pudesse ser levantado como um problema para eles. Dean tampouco parecia se importar. Castiel só queria que fosse mais fácil poder entrelaçar seus dedos ao dele, ou cheirar seu cabelo.

"Eu amo você, Dean." Disse num rompante nessa noite, com Dean deitado sobre o seu peito.

Ele havia demorado a entender, embora o próprio caçador já houvesse dado a dica uma vez, mas ele não captara. Fazer _amor. _Finalmente o entendimento se fazia por completo sobre essa frase. Sua extensão e profundidade e sentindo. Talvez soasse estranho um anjo dizer tais palavras, pensou, mas Castiel estava-as sentindo realmente. Desde dentro. Essa confusão, o que mais seria? Não havia definição que encaixasse melhor. E era Dean que fazia _isso_ com ele.

Castiel havia aprendido a sentir enquanto passava seu tempo na terra, a amar. Castiel _sentia _quando estava com Dean, e ele com certeza _amava_ Dean Winchester. O anjo podia qualquer coisa, e faria qualquer coisa pelo caçador.

Dean abriu os olhos e encarou o nada por alguns segundos. Castiel sentiu o coração acelerar com o silêncio, e então os olhos verdes encontrou-se com os seus. "Eu também te amo, Cass. E não é de agora...". Riu.

Alívio. Castiel o beijou com força, lábios selados e com os olhos bem apertados. Dean o olhou com certo divertimento quando se afastou. Acariciou sua franja, levantando-a para trás e deslizando os dedos pelas mechas negras, assistindo deliciado quando o anjo fechou os olhos deixando se levar pelo carinho.

"Eu quero ficar com você, Cass...". Disse, e o azul o encarou novamente, sério. "Do nosso jeito. Mas juntos... entende?". Ele não estava fazendo muito sentido, as palavras não colaboravam, mas sabia que o anjo entenderia. Ultimamente, Dean não precisava dizer muito para ser entendido.

"E o Sam?". Perguntou Castiel, sem dar voz as suas ânsias, deixando-as subentendidas. É, ele havia aprendido a esconder coisas, realmente. Por Dean, preterira até mesmo sua sinceridade.

"Acho que ele vai surtar...". Disse com um suspiro, antes de recostar a cabeça e fechar os olhos. Castiel torceu o lábio em divertimento, antes de imitá-lo, afundando no travesseiro de penas.

É.

(Fim)

**N/A:** Rompante de madrugada, kkkk. É a primeira fic que escrevo de uma vez só. =D

O título ficou meio... *_sua definição entra aqui_* sabe? Rs, mas a ideia estava quentinha na minha cabeça, e quando comecei a escrever... não deu mais para parar! Parei tudo o que estava fazendo e fui escrever, rs, antes que a idéia fugisse de mim.

É uma história despretensiosa, sem grandes "ohhh"s, apenas queria que ficasse fofa na medida certa. É super água com açúcar, kkkk. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la!

**Por favor, rewiews?**

**Heim?**

**Please?**

**=D**

_(OBS._ _Aproveito para agradecer a todos que comentaram as minhas outras fics! E que "favoritou" também, lógico! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, ninguém imagina a importância de um comentários, rs.)_


End file.
